A New Beginning
by wildlife1103
Summary: There is a new girl on Earth with the extrodinary power of Dreams . She befriends most of the winx and begins to unlock the mystical secrets of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning!**

AN: ok this is my first fanfic so try 2 be nice i except flames

And i will dedicate each chapter to a follower or rewiewer.

Ashely's p.o.v!

Wow,today is the first day of 10th grade and my friends are in my classes im popular and my life couldnt get ,any better I LOVE MY LIFE!

No p.o.v!

The winx walk through the hallways of Alphea towards Headmistress Faragonda's office Bloom knocks on the door a couple times then here's "come in" all the girls walk in queitly not knowing what to expect begins "girls we have a very important mission an- Stella cuts her off "how long is gonna be because i have a very important date tonight with Brandon and i can't be late and i still dont know what to wear hmm...maybe a dress or wait what if its a picnic or a simple wa- cut her off "Stella the Specialists are also coming they should be here any second". Just as she said that the Specialists walked in. They all said thier hi's and hello's they were all just friends Bloom,Stella,Musa,Tecna,and Flora. And the Specialists Brandon, Sky Riven,Timmy,and Jake cleared her throught. Everyone,blushed and jumped apart then began talking " Ladies ...and gentlemen you will be going to Earth. We have sensed the extrodinary power of the Dreams if in gets into the wrong hands the entire universe could be in mortal danger you 10 will go to Earth to find this girl and bring her to Alphea".Everyone begins to cheer. But then Stella stops it "Do Jake and Riven have to come cant they stay at Red Fountain" "No you will be going to Jake's old high school so you need him and Riven... just has to come...Boys go back to Red Fountain to pack and girls go to your dorms and begin to pack you stay there for 1 week and you leave at 8:00am sharp youa re dismissed" Everyone walks out of her office beaming with joy. Musa then says "girls dont ee have a date to prepare for?". "But the most logical idea would be to start packing now"Tecna says "I agree because then we wont miss 2hours 4.7 minutes 48 seconds and 52 milliseconds of sleep" Timmy agreed "oh please Timmy you would of agreed to anything she said even if it was to rob a bank with her" Riven scoffs " True dat" agrees Jake. Timmy and Tecna blush uncontrollably "Okay guys lets leave them alone" Flora says keeping the peace "Fine... For now" Riven replys "Lets go back and pack Specialists" Brandon says " Yeah this week is gonna be busy" Bloom replys

THIS WEEK IS GONNA BE AWESOME!


	2. Earth

An:got the second chapter up i was hoping for more reviews.

Well anyways thanks for the review princess Annie!

OoooooooooOoooooooOooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

No p.o.v

"Wow Ms.F went all out"Stella said gasping at the house they were gonna stay at "Especially since its only a week"Sky replies The house was huge there were 10 rooms each with a flat screen T.V and a huge wash room and Stella's room had a really big walk in closet. Each room was decorated to describe thier personalities Stella's had the closet,Bloom had lots of books,Flora had a nature theme, Musa had a bunch of instuments to play ,Tecna had a computer system and lots of gadgets. And the boys all had a fighting kinda theme. "Hey i went downstairs there is a really really big pool and theres a big training ground down stairs as well"Sky says cheerfully " i have a huge closet,i have a huge closet"Stella says with delight"we should start unpacking our suitcases" Bloom says "ok lets meet downstairs in an hour to have dinner"Brandon says.

OoooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooO

**1 hour later...**

Flora made a pizza for everyone to eat "Wow you shop quick i thought we all would go shopping for food"Timmy says"Yeah this pizzas great"Tecna agrees " stocked the fridge already" Flora says happily "Guys lets talk about the plan"Bloom says "yeah all we know is its a girl,who goes to East high"Jake says "Wow that helps soo much"Riven replies sarcastically"Riven can shut your pie hole there is a reason where on this mission if Ms.F knew the girl she would of brought her to Alphea herself so you should just shut your mouth before i make you"Musa yells. There was a awkward silence eventually Musa got up put her plate away and walked up to her room without another word."Riven what the hell its all your fault cant you be nice for once"Stella screams in Riven's face "Shut it Barbie" Riven shot back. All the girls walk out of the room Flora stays to clean the dishes with magic .All the boys walk back to there rooms leaving Riven there alone at the table thinking about what he did wrong

**The next day...**

Everyone was up and ready and were eating scrambled eggs with orange juice they were still quiet about yesterdays incident after they finished they were getting up when Stella realized"Ahh,guys we dont have a ride" "Omg, i totally forgot about that"Bloom says surprised "lets call quick" Tecna says calling Ms.F "hello girls aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"Ms.F questions "WE DONT HAVE A RIDE!"Stella screams "check the garage " she says then hangs up. Everyone ran towards the garage and saw 5 cars all shiny and 1 blue,1 white,1 green,1 red and a shiny black "I call the black"Jake screams and sits in the car. "Blue"Riven yells back and gets in the car . Timmy just goes and sits in the green car . Sky looks at Brandon and then runs fast speed towards the white. "Noooooo, i dont want a red car!"Brandon yells . Bloom goes into the red car ,Musa goes to the back seat of the blue,Tecna goes and sits next to Timmy in the green,Stella goes into the white and Flora joins Bloom and Brandon in there red car "i ve got a shiny black covertable all to myself "Jake sings "Ok guys lets hit the road Bloom says. The ride to school was uneventful when they got to school then went to the main office to get their schedules they were all together in every class "Wow Ms.F really thought this out"Musa exclaimed "DING,DONG,DING,DONG" "wow that was loud and that hurt my ears"Musa says shaken up "lets go or we'll be late"Bloom says.

Jake's p.o.v!

We were walking towards our first class Science when we got inside the teacher made us introduce ourselves "Hi im Stella" "Hi im Bloom" "Yo, Musa here" "Hi im Flora" "hey im Tecna" "hey im Sky" "hi im Brandon" "Riven" "hi im Timmy" my turn "hey im Jake" "hello im im gonna assign you all to a lab partner she gave everyone lab partners then my turn 'please be someone i dont know'i think in my head "Jake your partner is Ashely" she points toward my best friend she and i used to be great friends buyt then i got called by my older cousin and i came to magix i hope she doesnt remember me i walk towards her "Jake what are you doing here i thought you moved?" Ashely says surprised...


	3. i hate him!

AN:enjoy=)

Ashley's p.o.v!

I think im gonna faint Jake is here my best friend who out of the blue just left i thought i would never ever see again " Jake what are you doing here?" I ask stunned "i-i cant tell you"Jake replies sadly " what are you doing with the wi- them"I ask him hoping he's gonna answer "i cant tell you" Jake replies again "fine, why did you leave?"i ask."I cant tell you" Jake replies again "why are you back?" I say knowing the anwer but still hoping he's gonna answer "i cant tell you" he says sadly "then what the hell can you tell me idiot!" I scream at him. The whole class turns around wondering what just happen but not knowing who it was "thank god they didn't here me" i whisper to myself. "I did" Jake says "No way i didn't know that thanks for telling me" i say sarcastically "ok everyone back to work" says to the class because no one knew who had the little outburst "ok how about we start now" Jake starts mixing stuff together and ignoring me "hell no we are not doing anything till i get my answers"i reply annoyed "well guess what" "what"i say "i dont care" he replys then goes on his phone "you know you've changed alot since you left"i whisper sadly

Jake's p.o.v

"you know you've changed alot since you left" Ashley whispers those words hurt because i want her back i want to be best friends again but i cant show her the real me we all are only here for a week i dont want to see tnhat hurt look in her eyes for the second time "umm...do you want to sit with me at lunch" she asks hopefully "my friends i ha- "they can sit with us too" she says hopefully. I didn't want to let her down "DING,DONG" "yeah sure see you there "i say. I see a huge smile then she replys "see ya"

No p.o.v!

Everyone starts walking towards math "who do you think screamed" Stella asks " im pretty sure it was some weirdo girl"Riven replys " i dunno it kinda sounded like you" Jake shot back. Everyone began laughing at Riven they dint realize they reached math they walked in like 2secands late "oh soo you are gonna be late often" there new teacher says "no time for introductions you go there you there you over there you right there and there you right there ok chop,chop, we dont have all day"

Jake's p.o.v

Wow she seems nice i look at my desk. the desk next to me is empty. The teacher starts teaching and i dont even know her name.10 seconds later Ashley runs in and says "sorry im late" "Go sit down next to him 'Dang , him is me' she looks suprised when she sees me she comes and sits down in the empty seat "hey" i say trying to lighten thing's up between us but she ignores me like im not there "sheesh girls these days" "like you haven't done it yourself " she scoffs "i didn't have a choice" i shot back "why?" She asks oh dang " why do care" i ask . "Just nevermind you wouldn't belive it " She says "Sure whatever didnt wanna here it anyways" i reply dang i could of been nicer to her because i see a hurt look in her chocolate brown eyes she turns around her burnette hair hits my face "oh thanks i needed that"i say sarcasticly "yeah well you deserved it "she says queitly "are you still sitting with me for lunch?" She asks i was gonna say no but instead"yeah sure i guess" i say with no emotion " i thought you were gonna say no" she says " i was gonna" i reply "why didn't you" she asks "i dont know" i reply honestly...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry 4 the late update hope you enjoy =)

No p.o.v!

There was an awkward silence in between the 2 of them they didnt talk at all. Untill the bell rang for lunch .

"Omg guys this is gonna be worse then having to go to allll those classes were gonna look like a bunch of people with no friends" Stella wails.

"Actually we-

"I dont need your stupid grammar check Jake" Stella shot back annoyed while glaring at him.

"Um my friend actually invited us to her table for lunch and yes i said ALL of us" Jake replys annoyed .

"Ohh Jake's got a girlfriend Jake's got a girlfriend" Riven says teasingly trying to tick Jake of

"Atleast he found somewhere " Flora replys tired of all the arguing

"Wait,Wait, Jake is this friend some reject because i only imagined you with being friends with rejects or nerds or any of those people. Anyways if she is a reject I'd rather go eat in the bathroom" Stella spat at him

"Seriously you'd actully go to the bathroom for lunch Stella?!" Bloom asks surprised knowing her best friend

"Umm no i was just kidding " Stella replys blushing at this comment

"Ok, people we are missing our lunch " Sky says while his stomach growls

OooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooOooooooooooooO

Everyone starts walking towards the cafeteria for lunch right before they enter the gym Jake says

"Ohh yeah Stella my friend isn't a reject she's actully quite popular"

Everyone follows Jake into the cafeteria. Jake walks to a table which has cheerleaders, football player all popular people and there were 10 empty seats next to a cheerleader

"Wow i didn't know you became a cheerleader" Jake says surprised to the The cheerleader next to the 10 empty seats

"Oh yeah started a bit after you left" She replys blushing

one of the jocks clear their throught "Hey Jake we missed ya where have you been?"

"Sup Mike just moved for a bit but im back " Jake replys laughing

" You guys gonna sit down or stand up the whole time" Some cheerleader asks

"Yeah we saved you guys seats" another cheerleader says

"Oh thanks " Musa replys while sitting down 1 by 1 everyone sat down

"Soo where have you been " the cheerleader next to them asks

"Italy Ashley sorry for not telling you" Jake replys rolling his eyes

"You still do your little eye roll dont you" A cheerleader named Alyssa giggles

"Do any of your friends talk Jake?"Ashley asks

"There all distant cousin's who i had to bring especially the blond right there" Jake replys pointing at Stella

"Shut up...please" Stella growls

"Actully kinda like your cousin" another cheerleader named Lola replys

"Haha yup she's boss talking back to you " a football player named Brad

"Sure,dumb blonde is Stella, red head is Bloom, burnette is Flora,the girl in head phones is Musa,the girl glued to her phone is Tecna"

"Who are the hot guys?" A cheerleader named Caroline asks staring at the 4 of them

"Sky,Brandon,Timmy,Riven," Jake answers pointing at each boy

A chorus of hi,hello,hey's were heard by the the Winx and Specialists

"Hey the bells gonna ring soon are you guys gonna come to the playoffs tomorrow" A jock named Eric asks

"Umm...i guess we can come" Jake replys shrugging

"DING DONG"

Everyone gets up to get to there classes the Winx and Speacialists were headed to Chemistry

"Hey umm.. Jake are we actually gonna go tomorrow?" Stella asks hopefully

"Why not"Jake replys

"SHOPPING"


End file.
